


Morning Sleepy

by singingwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/89382733516/submitted-by-wayward-and-free<br/>Dean and you go out and have a good time. Which may or may not including getting drunk and not remember what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sleepy

Your first solo vampire hunt was a huge deal according to Dean, and as with any huge deal it called for drinks. Of course he insisted on the hard stuff to start out the night right. Sam left after the first few rounds, saying “I am done with you guys and your blatant flirting.” He also found a nice redhead to make the night fly by.

Dean never danced, not even after bottles and bottles of whiskey and a double D cup tempting him. You didn’t know why for sure but you had some ideas: being to hell and back, the stresses of the job, or he just wasn’t into the one night gig anymore. But that night, it was your mission to get the great Dean Winchester to dance, by any means necessary. Sober, you would have written it off as impossible and just danced with a stranger, but tonight you were the farthest from sober you’d been in a long time. You started out with just flat out asking him, then it went to begging, and then to bribery.

“Pleeeeeeease Dean, just one dance! I’ll do all the dishes for a month!”

“I said no, and I mean it!” He was starting to get angry, if you kept pushing it you would get nowhere. With a sigh you downed whatever Dean had picked for this round and moved to the dance floor. You danced wildly until a man nearby caught your eye, he had dark hair and some fine cheekbones. He looked you over and joined you, coming very close. You didn’t get to dance with cheekbones very long before Dean showed up looking... angry? You thought, maybe there’s a new case or Sam did something stupid, but Dean, instead of pulling you off the dance floor, pulled you into his arms.

“Dean, is everything alright?” You asked concernedly, was there a monster near-by?

“(Y/N), I… well I g-” Dean was interrupted by one hell of a song.

 **She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean** ,

 **She was the best damn woman that I ever seen** , and that was all you remembered when you woke up in a bed with Dean Winchester and one big ass hangover.  

You were snuggled up into Dean’s bare chest, still fully clothed which was a huge relief. You shifted a bit to get a better look at Dean and he started to stir. Terrified you’d woken him, you froze. You guessed it didn’t help, because he blinked a few times and looked down at you. He smiled and pecked you on the lips before saying:

“Morning, sleepy.” You were in shock. The man who you were head over heels in love has just kissed you as you lay in his embrace and you had no fucking idea how it happened. “Do you remember what happened, (Y/N)?”

“Um, nothing after You Shook Me All Night Long started.” You said, blushing

“Well then I got one hell of a story to tell you.” He smirked and kissed you again before launching into quite a tale. “Well, I’ll keep it short. We danced together to that song and we may or may not have done a bit of dirty dancing. Then a slow song came on and I told you how fantastic your ass is and how I feel and you did the same.”

“I would never tell you I liked your ass.”

“Oh really, I beg to differ!”

“Just finish the story already.”

“Alright jeez, then we went home, kissed a bit. Well more than a bit and you might have gotten a bit han-”

“DEAN!”

“Okay, Okay, then we cuddled up and went to bed.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes. Or do I have to go into detail about everything place my lips touched and whe-”

“Shut up and just kiss me already.”

"Can’t argue with that!”

 


End file.
